Finding You
by Ryuuen Kurai
Summary: My first Tokiya-Fuuko-Raiha fanfic... Chapter Two's up... Fuuko pretends to be over Raiha but someone's too keen to fall for the guise... some mush and crap...
1. Default Chapter

STANDARD DISCLAIMER:

Honoo no Recca, the series, characters and other registered trademarks, do not belong to me. They belong to Noboyuki Anzai-sensei, a very kind person indeed since he puts up with my and my fellow fanfiction writers' abuse of his creation. 

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Weird… Why do I seem not to be able to continue writing_ Autumn _when I am writing and finishing one-shot fics by the hour? Anyway, hope you like this fic…

By the way, for the record, I have only seen the anime so I write my fics based on that… I have never seen the manga so please don't sue me!

Oh, and this is the first Tokiya-Fuuko fic I've written that features Raiha. Now I know Raiha-Fuuko fans will hate me… may God bless their souls.

FINDING YOU

By: Ryuuen 

Chapter One

            The rain fell in torrents, flooding the streets and soaking the poor people who had to go out on that particular day. The wind was howling above, an unearthly sound, heralding the coming of a turbulent storm.

            It was on this rainy Friday evening that Mikagami Tokiya found himself walking through the busy streets in a raincoat, clutching his unbelievably thick Physics textbook under one arm and a navy blue umbrella in his hand. He had just finished his experiment an hour ago, the delay attributed to his ever-devoted horde of fan girls. Thunder echoed in the distance and lightning creased the sky as he continued his walk towards the cemetery for not even bad weather could keep him from visiting his beloved oneechan. Drawing his raincoat closer, he quickened his pace, hoping to reach the place before the storm got worse. He had reached the adjacent park and was now making his way through the familiar route when something… or rather, someone caught his eyes. Sitting on the bench on the outskirts of the park with knees drawn towards her chest and face buried in her arms was someone… a girl with short purple tresses that were now plastered against her face and whose coral blue eyes were clouded over by tears that were threatening to fall again. She was still clad in school uniform, minus the red ribbon that she habitually did not sport out of distaste, plus a black choker and a white headband. An intricate accessory adorned her right hand, which was now clutching her hair. 

            "Kirisawa," Mikagami called out the minute he approached, making the girl lift her eyes in surprise. "What the hell are you doing here?"

            "Oh, it's you," she said, assuming her former position, as though she had not even noticed him.

            Mikagami was taken aback. Was this muse of tragedy before him really Kirisawa Fuuko? He found it so hard to reconcile the girl before him with the cheerful, optimistic Wind Goddess she was known to be. Unconsciously, he shifted his umbrella so as to shield her from the rain, though it would have been futile since she was drenched to the bone.

            "Mi-chan…" he heard his name being uttered and was surprised that it came from the girl.

            Overwhelmed with pity, he touched the girl's arm, a startling feat in and by itself, and said in his usual tone, "You'd better tell me some place drier, monkey. I wouldn't want to end up soaked like you."

            For a moment, he half-expected Fuuko to lash out at him upon hearing the nickname and he was surprised when she just shrugged her shoulders and stood up, walking ahead, leaving an exasperated bishounen to keep up with her. 

            _Now where should we go? _Mikagami thought, keeping an eye on his charge. Her eyes were bloodshot yet her cheeks were pale in contrast. What was going on? _Damn it, Mikagami! When did you start caring? _he berated himself while debating in his mind where he should bring Fuuko. He was yet to decide on this when he found himself walking towards his house, leading the dazed Fuuko inside.

* * *

            "Here, catch," Mikagami said as he tossed a fluffy towel towards the trembling Fuujin mistress on his living room sofa. Fuuko caught it half-heartedly and wrapped it around her shoulders. A blank look adorned her eyes, as though in a state of shock.

            Mikagami watched her bootless attempt to subdue her shivering and shook his head. It simply wouldn't do. "Kirisawa, you're soaking wet. You might catch a cold if you don't get out of you're clothes sooner," he said hurriedly and was surprised to find a tiny blush escape him. Scolding himself for the direction his thoughts were threatening to go, he wiped the blush off his face and assumed his usual cold countenance. "I mean… you might want to take a bath…"

            However, oblivious to the tumult Mikagami was experiencing, Fuuko mechanically stood up and headed for the stairs. 

            "The bathroom is to your left. There's a bathrobe there that you may change into temporarily," he called out as an afterthought. 

            Mikagami sighed. Though he did not love (not love as in LOVE… it's just a cliché, no matter how close it is to the truth… ^ ^;) the monkey that Kirisawa was most of the time, he didn't like this silent Fuuko either. It was weird, seeing her like this… so vulnerable, so fragile. Why was she doing this to herself? And when did I start concerning myself with matters involving her?

 Shoving the thoughts aside, he proceeded in making their dinner.

* * *

            Fuuko walked absently into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She could not believe what happened that day.

            _I'm sorry, Fuuko…_

Those words… his last words to her were like daggers plunged viciously into her heart… _Damn you! Damn you, Raiha! Damn you and your stupid principles! _She wanted to scream, to shout, to release all her pent up emotions and break down and cry… She wanted to, but she couldn't… 

            _Things aren't like they used to be…_

            _She met Raiha that afternoon at their usual meeting place in the park, a little isolated bench in its outskirts, a sakura tree casting its shade upon it. She deliberately left school early and turned down Recca's invitation to join in their basketball game just to meet up with him. She was walking nonchalantly, trying to hide the excitement in her eye,s when she saw him seated there. In an attempt to surprise him, she crept up from behind and whispered lovingly in his ear, "I'm here, koshii." She looked up, expecting him to return the endearment or even the smile, but was met with neither as a serious-faced Raiha me her gaze. _

_            "Fuuko," Raiha said._

_            "You were expecting anyone else," she jested, sitting beside him and resting her head upon his shoulders. To her surprise, he tensed up and pushed her away. Worry written all over her face, she asked, "Raiha, daijoubu ka?"_

_            Raiha just looked off into the distance, deep in thought._

_            "Raiha?"_

_            He turned to face her, solemn orbs gazing into her own, and speaking in a voice she had never heard before, he said, "Fuuko, this isn't working."_

_            "Nani?" she was puzzled._

_            "Fuuko," he said, taking in a deep breath. " I'm breaking up with you."_

_            Never before had six simple words caused as much devastation as it did that fateful moment when they escaped the words of her first love. _

_            "Raiha, you can't be serious," she said, trying desperately to keep back the tears. "After all we've been through, you're just… leaving me?"_

_            "I'm sorry, Fuuko. Things aren't like they used to be," he answered, standing up, his face as emotionless as his voice._

_            "Then we can make them the way they were before… you and me, Raiha… just you and me…" and at that point, she broke down crying._

_            Would it have been under any other circumstance, Raiha would have drawn the weeping girl into the comfort of his arms and offer her solace. But not now, not here…_

_            "Raiha, why?" she managed to ask._

_            "I have my reasons," he answered, standing up. He could not take it anymore._

_            "Give me a straight answer, damn it!"_

_            "It is all for the best. I'm sorry, Fuuko…" and with that, he left._

* * *

            Mikagami was sitting silently on the sofa in his living room when he first heard the shouts. Dismissing them as figments of his imagination, he turned the page of the newspaper he was reading and was absorbed in a stock market article when he heard them again. No, they definitely were NOT figments of his imagination…

            Rushing to the bathroom, he tried to wrench the door open just to find that it was locked. Knocking impatiently he called out, "Kirisawa! Kirisawa, can you hear me? Open the door."

            No answer.

            "Kirisawa, open the door... onegai."

            That was when he heard it. 

            "Damn you, Raiha! Damn you and your stupid reasons!"

            So, all these were because of _him…_Mikagami felt something well up inside of him, something he was not prepared for, something that threatened to consume him had he not suppressed it earlier… 

Pushing the feeling aside, he tried once again. "Kirisawa, open the door. It's me, Mikagami."

            Incoherent mumbling.

            "Kirisawa, I'm coming in whether you like it or not," he said, bringing out the keys and opening the door with them to reveal a shivering Fuuko huddled against the tub, sobbing into her arms. 

            "He lied to me… He lied to me, Mi-chan… He told me he'd never leave me… And, I… I was so damn stupid to believe everything he said… He left me, Mi-chan… He didn't even tell me why…I…"

            She trailed off when she felt strong arms pulling her in and was startled by the fact that it was in fact Ice Boy who was holding her. Her sobbing ceased, replaced by a bewildered expression. "Mi-chan…" she began.

            "Shh. Just let it all out, Fuuko," he said soothingly, stroking her hair. His mind was robbed of all coherent thought at the feeling of her body against his and his pulse was threatening to beat all the speed records in the world. _What the hell's happening to me?_

            "Mi-chan… you called me…"she said, surprised.

            He felt her tense up and wondered, _What exactly did I call her? Oh shit! First, I let her into my home, then I start behaving as if I do care… now, THIS. Damn it, Mikagami! You're getting soft…_

            "Hn," he said, trying to sound snobbish but failing.

            Fuuko, however, nuzzled even closer to his chest while saying softly, "Mi-chan, why must this happen? Why does it have to hurt so much? I loved him… I trusted him… I knew he wouldn't hurt me…"

            Mikagami did not respond but instead, held her tighter. 

            Fuuko, somehow comforted by his presence, quieted down and was now resting her head on his shoulder, enjoying the feel of being in another's arms. "Mi-chan…" she said.

            "Hm?" Mikagami asked, startled.

            "I'm hungry."

            Mikagami quirked a brow and said in his usual icy air in an attempt to cover up his uncharacteristic display of concern, "It took THAT long for a monkey to realize she's hungry?" 

            "Mi-chan, if you ever call me that again, I swear to the great Kami that you shall be first in line for target practice, Fuujin style," she said, subconsciously snuggling even closer to the bishounen. Mikagami, realizing what he had been doing was blushing furiously. He was not used to such intimate physical contact.

            "Umm, Kirisawa. Would you mind letting go of me now so I can prepare dinner that could satisfy YOUR appetite," he said, withdrawing his hands and looking away, trying to suppress the blush he had on his face. _Why the hell am I blushing? And over her of all people!_

            Fuuko, too, became suddenly aware of what she had been doing and, noting the still visible crimson streak upon his face, was blushing as furiously as him. _Damn it, Kirisawa! What were  you doing? This is Ice Boy, remember. Ice Boys do NOT blush. _She sat up straight, looked around and said, trying hard to hide her embarrassment, "And you said we should talk in a drier place."

            Mikagami picked himself up while muttering something intelligible and padded into the kitchen. Fuuko, however, remained where she was. _Raiha… _

* * *

            "Mmm, smells good," Fuuko said, descending the stairs, adorned in the aforesaid bathrobe and smiling her familiar toothy grin. "Did you cook this all by yourself, Tokiya?" To an ordinary observer, it looked as if Kirisawa Fuuko was back to normal. However, if the said observer had looked into her eyes, he or she might have believed otherwise.

Mikagami was one of the latter. However, pushing this aside, he remarked rather coldly, "Monkey, since when did I allow you to call me on a first-name basis?"

            She shrugged and sat on the chair at the other end of the table. "I don't know. You started it."

            Mikagami simply rolled his eyes. He had forgotten what exactly he found so annoying about the normal Fuuko.

* * * 

Somewhere…

            "You're here," a voice boomed from the darkness.

            A figure clothed in a ninja uniform emerged from the darkness and knelt before his master.

            "Have you accomplished what I instructed you to do?"

            "Yes, master."

            "And the boy?"

            "All is going according to your plan, master."

            "Very good. You may leave now, Raiha…"

* * *

Know something, minna? I lied when I said that this would be a one-shot fic. I just can't help it. Honestly, I have no control over my fics. They just go the way they want to go like this one. So, this is turning out to be another series. We're talking around three to four chapters here. Oh well, I guess I'll be working on this while I don't get any idea for _Autumn _yet. After all, I'm aiming to make that particular series my masterpiece. What do you think?

Gomen if Mi-chan was too much OOC in there… I can't help it, honest… It's so hard to write mushy, crappy stuff involving him without making him out-of-character… Come to think of it, characters going OOC in romance fanfics, especially if they are not official couples, couldn't be helped. Gomen, too, if you think Fuuko was too weak in there… my explanation is… she's still a girl and you know how girls are when it comes to matters of the heart. Don't get me wrong coz I'm also one of the female species but there's really no use in denying that fact.

Oh, and I'd really be grateful if you review this fic. I'm not that good at writing about love triangles so I really need some suggestions.

School's starting again soon so don't be surprised if you seldom hear from me… Though I'll try, I promise.

Ja!


	2. Chapter Two

(Please refer to Chapter One for the STANDARD DISCLAIMER…)

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Ohayo, minna. Gomen for taking too long with this chap. School's gonna be ending soon and teachers are driving me crazy with all sorts of paperwork. The fact that our finals are just around the corner doesn't really help.

Quite disappointed about the meager reviews you gave me but I guess I just don't give you enough to review about…

This chapter would be as crappy as the first so you have been warned… Gomen if the characters are OOC… Please refer to the notes at the end of chapter one for explanations…

There's another TokFuu fic of the same title out there and I just don't know to whom it belongs… I just hope you don't confuse this fic with it…

Finding You

By: Ryuuen

Chapter Two

            "So, Mi-chan. What do you plan to do tomorrow night?" 

            It was ten o'clock in the evening and Fuuko had finally convinced Mikagami to actually let her stay for the night. They were now lolling on the couch, Fuuko surfing through the channels on TV and Mikagami reading the newspaper.  

            "…"

            "Mi-chan?"

            "…"

            Frustrated at the fact that she was deliberately being ignored, Fuuko yanked the newspaper from under her sempai's nose and said, "Now would you listen to me?"

            Mikagami sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He didn't know what pushed him to actually allow the monkey to stay. _I know I'm a little bit concerned about… Wait a minute, I am?_ Frowning, both at the mental conversation he was having with himself and out of annoyance, he said, "What do you want, monkey?" 

            "Mi-chan, how many times should I tell you NOT to call me that?"

            Mikagami just rolled his eyes and reached for a hardbound book from the bookshelf beside him.

            "You really know how to have fun, don't you, Mi-chan?" she said sarcastically.

            "…"

            It was Fuuko's turn to sigh. She didn't know why she insisted on staying in the first place. _I'm so stupid to actually believe that Ice Boy has changed. For a minute there, he made me believe that he almost…cared… Wait a minute… Mi-chan… care? _Now those were two concepts that just didn't coincide. 

            Fuuko gave a sidelong glance at the person sitting beside her and shook her head. Striking a conversation with him was like persuading a stone statue to talk.

* * *

            Mikagami stifled a yawn and looked at the clock. It was 12 midnight. Putting aside his book and rubbing his throbbing temples, he looked at the still figure beside him. In the past hour, it looked like the monkey had finally put herself to sleep out of boredom. She was still clad in nothing more than the bathrobe and was now curled up against one of the throw pillows snoring lightly. Picking himself up and stretching calmly, he nudged the sleeping girl gently. No response. _Great. Just great! Now she just had to fall asleep on my couch drooling all over my throw pillows…_

            "Raiha…" a spoken name draws him from his thoughts. Looking at his charge, he was surprised to see tears rolling down her cheeks.

            Marveling yet again at his own gentleness, Mikagami reassumed his position on the couch and wiped the tears away. Upon the contact of his hand against her cheek, he felt the girl stiffen as coral blue eyes fluttered open. Quickly withdrawing his hand and trying so hard not to blush, Mikagami uttered a soft gomen and walked off into the kitchen.

* * *

            _Damn it! What did I do that for? _Mikagami scolded himself as he set the teapot up to boil. It was weird… the way he was acting lately around Fuuko was a far cry from his usual behavior towards her. It was not that they were at each other's throats when they were together before (Well, come to think of it, they were… weren't they? ^-^;) but still…

            Under the present circumstances, he began seeing Fuuko in a new light. He discovered her more feminine side, something normally shrouded into oblivion by her tomboy psyche. She was still a girl, after all, her realized, and somehow, that changed his perception of her. No, it did not degrade her reputation as a fighter but instead, it made him admire her more. Mikagami may have not shown it but in one way or the other, all of the Hokage members have earned his respect and on certain occasions, admiration. Yes, even that gorilla, Domon. Why would you think did he endure hanging out with them on the rooftop during vacant periods? His allies just guessed he was there for Yanagi but then again, that was what it was… a guess. Nonetheless, he was more than willing to die his death before finally admitting that they had somehow touched his life. Not made him thaw, though, for he was still as icy as ever.

            The whistling sound interrupted his train of thought and, pouring two cups of warm milk and grabbing a bag of chocolate chip cookies, he headed for the living room, the icy mask back on. No more untoward display of … concern… thank you very much!   

* * *

            Fuuko dazedly sat on the sofa, absently touching her cheek. 

Wet…

Tears… 

_Was I crying? _

_Raiha…_

_Why does he have to plague me even in my dreams?_

            No matter how Fuuko tried to hide it, tried to convince herself that she was over him, damn, it still hurt. Surrendering to the heavy feeling that the thought created within her, she let the fresh tears flow freely, retracing the path that their predecessors traversed down her cheek. It was weak, she knew, but there was no other way. It hurt too much. _Mi-chan… Why the heck does it have to be him? Why, of all people, must he be the one to witness my weakness? Raiha… somehow this is all YOUR fault! _

            "Here," Mikagami said as he placed the food on the center table.

            Wiping away the remnants of tears, she tried to preserve what was left of her bruised dignity. "Why, Mi-chan," she said with overdone sweetness, albeit shakily. "You shouldn't have!"

            "I know," he said unfeelingly.

            A rather uncomfortable silence ensued during which Fuuko sipped her milk quietly, taking a bite or two from the cookie she held. Mikagami, on the other hand, averted his gaze. _Boy, do we look stupid!_ Deciding to break the silence, he began, "Kirisawa, I…"

            No reaction.

            "Never mind," he said in frustration, finally getting a taste of his own medicine.

            "Mi-chan," he was surprised when she addressed him suddenly. "Was it my fault?"

            "Nani?"

            "Have I done anything wrong? What did I do to make Raiha hate me this much? I loved him, Mi-chan. I loved him and he made me believe that he felt the same way. Why does he have to leave me like this?"

            "Kirisawa…"

            "I did everything for him, Mi-chan. I gave up everything just for the two of us to be together. And then…" her sentence ended with a choked sob and all was lost.__

 _Kirisawa… _somehow Mikagami felt that words were of no use during a situation such as this so, for the second time that day (well, technically speaking, it was yesterday when he last held her since it was 12 o'clock midnight but who am I to go into details?), he pulled the sobbing girl close and let her cry against his shoulder. _And what was I saying about no untoward display of concern just minutes ago? _They just lay there in each other's arms, neither daring to speak, both comforted by each other's presence. Fuuko's sobs died down replaced by a peaceful breathing. Hesitantly pulling away from the only place where she found solace, she looked up to face intense baby blue eyes.

            "Are you all right, Kirisawa?" he asked softly, totally uncharacteristic of him.

            "Maybe," she answered, looking away. "It's not that easy to forget."

            "I know," he answered.

            "But I know I can," she replied with a fond smile. "With your help. Arigato, Mi-chan."

* * *

            Outside, as the cold night wind blew, a pair of purple eyes watched with longing, knowing that what he lost, he can never regain. He had made his decision. Such was the life of the ninja… He sighed and in a blur went off to report the progress to his master…

Who is Raiha's master and why does he have to obey him? Find out in the next chap. Meanwhile, why don't you be good little girls and boys and write me a nice review? It would really help in the progress of this fic, I promise.

Till next time! Ja ne! 


End file.
